Fine
by stormm04
Summary: Are you okay?" Keith asks. "I guess you'd want to talk to Veronica but if there's anything I can help..". Lilly can't help but think how he is different from her father and Logan's father, how he is a lot better. Veronica is a damn lucky girl.


**Title: **Fine

**Summary: **"Are you okay?" Keith asks. "I guess you'd want to talk to Veronica but if there's anything I can help..". Lilly can't help but think how he is different from her father and Logan's father, how he is a lot better. Veronica is a damn lucky girl.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Veronica Mars or anything related to it, Rob Thomas does.

**Pairings:** Duncan/Veronica, Logan/Lilly, Aaron/Lilly

* * *

Keith Mars is less than surprised when he sees who is at the door.

"Lilly?" He asks, eyeing the girl who is her daughter's best friend. "Veronica is out with Duncan. I thought you knew.."

"Oh, she is?" Lilly repeats absent mindedly trying to hide the disappointment on her face. "I didn't know.."

Keith examines the girl's face closely. She looks like something is bothering her. Her dark eye make up is a little smudged and her clothes, a skimpy tank top and a flowy mini skirt are not really qualified as clothes for Keith, are somewhat disheveled.

"Why don't you come in for a second?" Keith smiles, trying to look not too concerned.

Lilly nods quickly and steps in. She knows the house very well, she had spent countless hours in Veronica's room before. This time, she directly goes into living room though, and sits on the sofa in an uncomfortable position.

"How's Jake?" Keith asks trying to make small talk. "I haven't seen him in two days."

"Dad is fine." Lilly says rolling her eyes slightly. "He's kinda busy lately, I don't see him often too."

"And Celeste?" Keith continues.

"She's fine too." Lily tells him in a bored manner. Keith stops asking her questions and a silence fills the room.

"Where is Mrs. Mars?" Lilly asks suddenly, looking around.

"She is out running errands." Keith replies. "Veronica is out too, so I was all alone before you dropped by."

"Speaking of which, I should probably go now." Lilly gets up slowly. "I was looking for Veronica but she's probably at my house."

"In case you don't see her.." Keith starts, "I'll tell her you dropped by."

"Thanks Mr. Mars." Lilly smiles and Keith notices something that moment. Lilly is unusually quiet and calm, the bubbly and fun girl is nowhere to be seen.

"Lilly." He calls out before she opens the front door. Her hand leaves the doorknob as she turns to him.

"Yes?" She questions with an unreadable expression.

"Are you okay?" Keith asks. "I guess you'd want to talk to Veronica but if there's anything I can help.."

_"Of course I'm not okay." _Lilly wants to say out loud. _"I feel dirty. I just came here after I was finished with fucking my boyfriend's father. And the worst thing is I actually enjoy it. It's like a hidden pleasure, keeping it __as a secret makes it more thrilling."_ But she knows she can't say any of it, so she gives the man in front of him a fake smile. She can't help but think how he is different from her father and Logan's father, how he is a lot better. Veronica is a damn lucky girl.

"I'm fine Mr. Mars." Lilly innocently blinks but her face tells the opposite. "I just needed a girl talk. But thanks." She gives him an appreciating look and walks away.

Keith watches her as she walks to her car. He knows she is lying, but he also knows teenager girls are sometimes oversensitive. He decides that she had an argument with Logan and she's upset because of that. Veronica always tells how they fight and make up often. He is sure tomorrow she'll be back to her old self.

x x x x x

When Keith sees Lilly lying in a puddle of blood, the first thing that comes to his mind is that day. He is not sure why, but he hears her voice as she tried to make him believe she was okay.

_"I'm fine Mr. Mars. I just needed a girl talk. But thanks."_

Then he realizes Veronica behind him, sobbing frantically. He told her not to leave the car but obviously she didn't listen. Keith didn't want her daughter to see Lilly like that, but now she knows her best friend is dead, and Keith realizes for a long while no one will be fine.


End file.
